Crazy For This Girl
by ghostlights
Summary: Brought to you by the letter E, the number 4 and the Wolverine and Jubilee Page, we present a story of passion, madness and Sugarbombs


CRAZY FOR THIS GIRL.  
  
This was written by mainly all of the extremely talented and good-looking people over at the   
Wolverine And Jubilee Page and if you enjoy this then I suggest you pay us a visit.  
And as always, we own nothing. Mores the pity.  
-------------------------------  
  
CRAZY FOR THIS GIRL.  
  
She rolls the window down,   
And she talks over the sound,   
of the cars that pass us by,   
And I don't know why,   
But she's changed my mind   
Would ya look at her as she looks at me,   
she'd got me thinkin' about her constantly   
but she don't know how I feel,   
And as she carries on without a doubt,   
I wonder if she's figured it out,   
I'm crazy for this girl,   
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl   
She was the one to hold me,   
The night the sky fell down,   
And what was I thinkin when,   
The world didn't end,   
Why didn't I know what I know now?   
Would you look at her as she looks at me?   
She's got me thinkin' about her constantly,   
but she don't know how I feel,   
And as she carries on without a doubt,   
I wonder if she'll figure it out,   
I'm crazy for this girl,   
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl   
Right now face to face,   
All my fears, pushed aside,   
and right now   
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life,   
With you,   
Would you look at her as she looks at me   
She's got me thinkin' about her constantly,   
But she don't know how I feel,   
And as she carries on without a doubt,   
I wonder if she's figured it out,   
I'm crazy for this girl,   
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl.  
  
  
Logan was in love.  
It wasn't something he could help, He just was.   
It was hard for a man like him to admit something like this, but the girl, to him, was   
everything. He would do anything for her. She did not know anything of this, and he meant to   
keep it that way.   
If she found out...he couldn't even finish the thought. She would probably look at him with   
scorn and disgust, and he wouldn't be able to stand it.   
Well, this girl, a woman in actuality, was stunning to the sight. Every chance he saw her, he   
drank up her beautiful features and her dazzling scent. She had no clue what she did to him   
and Logan doubted that if she did find out, she could ever love him back. He gazed at her   
from across the room, absolutely rapt. She was joking around with Bobby, freshly out of   
University and still the prankster. Everything about her amazed him. He had seen her last   
only six months ago. He remembered the pang of longing, it had hit him like a falling safe,   
and she had only been around for a week or so, now she was back for good. A fully-fledged   
member of the X-Men. And he was very proud. He had missed her more then he thought   
possible when she was gone. He had thought of little else, day in, day out. For once in his life   
four years had felt like a long time.   
Bobby had his arm around her as they broke into a fresh wave of laughter. He felt a   
powerfully jealous urge wash over him.*He* wanted to be the one to make Jubilee laugh that   
beautiful laugh. And Bobby was *way* too close. He didn't like that arm. He wanted very   
much to remove it. He wanted to cross the room and challenge the other man to a duel or   
something.   
*A duel*   
Oh, for crying out loud, this was messing him up. Screw the duel, he wanted to rip apart   
*anyone* who laid their hands on her. But if he did that, Jubilee might get upset. He didn't   
want to upset her; he wanted to be the cause of her smiles, her laughter, her pleasure. So he   
sat and watched across the room, puffing steadily on a cigar. Lately, it seemed as thought   
they were the only thing steady about him. It had never been like this with anyone.   
Jean. Jean was lust pure and simple. He understood that now. It had taken Jubilee's absence.   
Everyone else seemed so meaningless now. Not one of them *knew* him like Jubilee did. Not   
one of them understood.   
  
Jubilee sat in the lab next to beast strumming her fingers in annoyance. For the hundredth   
time that day she asked herself why she got a degree in molecular biology. She should have   
been an accountant like the Popsicle. She leaned back with a sigh and rubbed her eyes. Now   
that they had a cure for the Legacy virus they had the daunting and boring task of mapping   
how it worked. Personally she would rather be watching Springer. She pushed her chair over   
to the counter behind her and switched on the radio. Jubilee listened to the monotoness   
sounds for a while, then one of her favourite songs came on. She smiled. It was a really   
pretty one. It was called crazy for this girl. She sang along with it softly.   
  
Logan growled and lunged at the image of Creed in the danger room. Up in the observatory   
Prof Xavier shook his head. He felt sorry for the poor mixed up feral. Falling in love with your   
daughter-figure would be tough. It was no wonder he was taking it out in the danger room.   
Jubilee walked down the hallway, her white lab swinging behind her. She was humming softly   
to her self as she read a chart. Suddenly it felt as if she had hit a wall the way she felt herself   
tipping backwards as she let out a yelp of surprise. Suddenly she felt two strong arms come   
around her and she felt herself pressed into a warm, if not sweaty chest. "You ok darlin?" A   
gruff voice asked her. She turned to see a rather amused looking Wolvie. "Yeah I'm fine," she   
said standing up.   
"What happened?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. "Oh you know, simply fascinated by my   
work and all. Why did I let you convince me that this line of work would be interesting?" she   
gave him a lopsided grin. "I think I would have done rather well in Clown College." Logan   
chuckled. "You woulda done fine but who wants ta end up like Popsicle?" He asked looking   
even more amused.   
"Beats me," Jubes said smirking as Bobby walked in. Bobby walked in and broke into a smile   
at the sight of Jubilee. "Can't keep your mind off of me huh?" He rubbed his fingernails on his   
shirt in a haughty gesture. "Not that I blame ya Jubes, why would you want to think about   
anything else when you have this," he gestured to his lanky frame, "right in front of you?" He   
gave the pair a cheeky smile. Jubilee rolled her eyes and Logan raised an eyebrow as Bobby   
strutted off. He shook his head. "I think I get your point." Jubes said as she watched him turn   
a corner.   
*She doesn't have a clue what I would like my point to be*, he thought darkly.   
  
Jubilee willed her heart rate to slow down. *Why does he have to smell that good? * Essence   
of Wolverine still filled her senses from that brief embrace. Leather, cigar smoke, motor oil   
and something she could never place. Bobby's interruption had given her a reason to smile   
inanely without causing suspicion.   
She had missed him. Everything about him. *Stop it, Lee. * She mentally ordered. *His heart   
belongs to Jean. And he would never even *think* about you that way. *A silence had fallen   
over the two in the hall. Their silences had always been comfortable, but for some reason,   
this one was full of things unsaid.   
  
Later that night at dinner he somehow managed to get to the table before Drake and sat   
down next to Jubes. "So like, what's for dinner tonight?" She asked looking up at him. He   
scowled. "Leftovers." He said getting ready for another night of torture. She grimaced. "Na-  
uh. We're out of here Wolvie." She got up and pulled him to his feet. He looked over his   
shoulders and saw all the diners scowling at them thinking 'traitors.'   
  
They both sat in the car, Logan driving, neither saying anything. "So, like, what do you want   
to do?" Jubilee asked. "I dunno, what about Italian?" Jubilee thought. "Sure, I'm in the mood   
for pasta." In the end they went to The Olive Garden. As they were seated Jubilees' phone   
rang. "Hello?"   
"Lee you're dead!" The voice on the other side spat.   
"What's wrong Popsicle? Not enjoying your dinner?" She chuckled. As from the other side of   
the line continued giving out threats. "Yo Drake if ya keep talkin' ta me like that I'm gonna   
have ta report ya to my date." Logan melted at being called that. It was insane - she was   
hallucinating, she had to be. That had to be the answer. Because what she was thinking was   
*not* happening, she was just in denial, because Logan thought of her as his daughter, for   
heaven's sake, or possibly a little sister that you just love to bits. You didn't look at your little   
sister like she was imagining Wolvie was looking at her, so he couldn't have been, and she   
had to be hallucinating. Hell, he was looking at her like he'd looked at Jean for so long. Jubilee   
let that thought sink in for a moment and shivered for it, before pushing it away. Obviously   
she'd been working to hard with Hank. That had to be it. And she hadn't been hanging around   
with Wolvie enough, either. That was probably the problem - too much time away from him   
when it didn't have to be that way. Definitely enough to mess up his head. Unfortunately for   
Jubilee, who was trying desperately to remain in the realm of reality, the tenacious thought   
kept coming back, because really, he was looking at her with what might be termed a certain   
longing. Now, Jubilee had had sex before. Not that Logan knew, but four years at college was   
an awfully long time for a beautiful charismatic woman such as her self to go dateless, and   
besides what she'd chalked up to hero worship with Logan, she hadn't allowed herself to get   
too lonely. And she *had* been looked at like that before, usually right before the condoms   
make an appearance. Despite all semblance of reality, Jubilee giggled. Her and Wolverine.   
Yea, that would happen. In Bizzaro World. It was a nice fantasy though, wasn't it?   
  
Logan knew she had probably figured out that he was looking at her like that. But for some   
reason he didn't really care. He wanted her to know that he liked her. That he wanted her.   
That he was crazy about her. "So, um, what are you gonna get?" She perused the menu.   
'You,' he thought, instead he said, "I was thinking about the scampi chicken." There was   
another silence and Jubilee looked up so see Logan watching her. "What?"   
"Jubes.." He began, with a hopeful look in his eyes, and then, thinking better of it, returned to   
studying the menu intently. "Nuthin'... the fried chicken sounds good too though." *Dammit*,   
he thought to himself *Jubes, you look nice today* he mocked himself,*that's all it takes, an   
'Is that sweater new?' 'I haven't seen those earrings before...'* He was jolted out of his   
mental self-mockery by a middle-aged waitress asking them if they were ready to order.   
Jubilee was asking something about soup, but Logan could only focus on how her lips moved   
when she talked. The lower was slightly fuller than the top, giving her mouth a sensuous,   
pouty look..   
  
"Sir?" The waitress looked at him expectantly. "Huh?"   
"What would you like to have?" She repeated slowly, pronouncing each word with emphasis   
as if she were talking to a child. "Uh," he glanced at his menu and said the first thing he saw,   
"Parmesan chicken I guess." I didn't really matter what he ate, he wasn't goin to taste any of   
it. Jubilee leaned forward as the waitress left, "You ok?" He started to answer when the phone   
rang; he was going to have to break that thing. Jubilee saw the irritated look on Logan's face   
and decided to leave him alone. She stood up and told Logan that she would be back. Logan   
looked as if he would never see her again. She shrugged off his weird expression as she made   
her way to the restroom. Logan waited until she was out of earshot and growled into the   
phone. "Whoever this is, it'd better be important or someone's gonna be in a world of hurt." A   
slightly inaudible gulp could be heard on the other line, and the person hung up immediately.   
A hungry Bobby Drake felt his life was much more important than some chicken pomodoro.   
He sighed, and then he, Remy, and Hank decided to call out for some pizza and beer.   
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Jubilee was checking herself in the mirror. 'Kay, nothing in my   
teeth, I'm not showing any more skin than usual, makeup's in place, mascara's not running or   
anything... why is he STARING at me like that? I don't smell bad either... Geez- this is so   
weird. Did I say something wrong? What's up with the Wolvester?' Just as she was making   
her way out of the bathroom, the waitress made her way in. Jubes smiled at the waitress,   
who in return gave her a smile back. As Jubilee stood in the full view mirror to smooth out her   
clothes, the waitress said,   
"Honey, ya better git back to yer table- yer boyfriend's waitin' fer ya- he can't keep his eyes   
off the door!!"   
"Boyfriend? Logan? Oh no- he's not my- he's staring? At the door? Huh? WHAT?!!" Slowly,   
things began to click for Jubes. "Oh. My. God. Wolvie *has* been checking me out!" All her   
years of trying to get him to see her as an adult had finally paid off, it seemed." Well, since   
he's already been staring at my ass, I might as well give him something to stare at" She   
thought and began making her way back to the table with an added sway in her walk.   
No, it was impossible. It couldn't be. Was Jubes 'Showing off' for him? God she looked good.   
Oh yeah, He was definatly checking her out. She couldn't hide the fact that she was happy   
about it. Her feelings for him had elevated over collage. She always found herself looking at   
her boyfriend and thinking how much better Wolvie was, or how much hotter Wolvie was." So   
who was on the phone?" She said as she sat down. He tried not to look at her cleavage as she   
leaned towards him to pull out a breadstick and bit the end off with her teeth." No one   
important, I got rid of 'em." She smiled.   
Their small talk ended for a moment as the waitress who had taken their order earlier placed   
their food in front of them. With attention turned to the plate in front of her, Wolverine   
watched as Jubilee made the sexiest attempt at eating spaghetti he had ever seen. Smirking   
under her breath Jubilee saw as Wolverines attempts to furtively watch her eat turned into a   
full-blown ogle. She pitied him, she really did. She took a sip of her cola *with the straw, Lee*   
and giggled as Wolverine hastily excused himself from the table and all but ran to the safety   
of the little boys room.   
Logan took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. Why'd she have to change so   
much? Why'd she have to grow up? God it would be easier if she had just chosen one but no.   
She had to grow up mentally and physically. What was she trying to do? Make him- No he   
couldn't think about that now. It would give him ideas. It did. He growled as he came out of   
the men's room. The sight that met him was three teenagers hitting on Jubes. He saw red.   
No. That wouldn't do. What good would it do to let Jubilee know that she could play the   
jealousy card on him? He forced himself to walk over to the table and not just run in there   
and stick the breadsticks up where the sun didn't shine on those punks. "Hey, darlin', ya   
gonna introduce your friends or not?"   
She spun around and grabbed his arm "These are Chett, Phil and Mike, they were just telling   
me about a party they thought I'd be interested in…But I already told them I'm with you for   
the evening, ain't that right boys?" Upon seeing Jubilee with her hands wrapped around the   
short hairy dudes bicep the lads had lost half their bravado and by the time she declined their   
invite they were ready to make their escape, especially as the look on the mans face had   
gotten dark when she mentioned the word 'party'. As the partygoers ran for the door Logan   
turned to Jubilee, "Ya didn't have to stay here, you shoulda gone to your party"   
"S'ok Wolvie, I can party any time but this is the first time I've had you on your own in ages.   
I missed you."   
Wolverine lost his breath as she turned and hugged him; awkwardly he returned the   
affectionate embrace. Logan tried to ignore the fact that he could feel her breasts against his   
chest. It was hard not to, though... He pulled apart from their hug when he felt sweat beading   
on his brow. Damn hormones.   
  
Logan got in to the drivers seat. "Anywhere special ya wanna go?" He asked looking at her   
with one eyebrow up. "Weelll," She said smiling in a way that made him melt. "We could   
always go to Harry's." She looked at him hopefully." You got it." He said as they sped off. As   
his jeep sped along the deserted streets Wolverine made use of the time to cast sidelong   
glances at Jubes in the front passenger seat. Enjoying the way the streetlamps cast their   
dusky shadows over her profile. Enchanting, mysterious, exotic, and utterly beautiful. He   
applied them all to her. He didn't want to go to Harrys'. He wanted to take her far away and   
hide her from the world, keep her all for himself. "Wolvie?" Her question hung in the air,   
bringing him back to reality. His focus sharpened and, just like that, they were staring into   
each other's eyes totally unguarded. The silence that would have been called 'companiable'   
became electric and, made bold by the expression on his face, Jubilee reached across and   
placed her hand over his on the gear stick. Her touch burned his skin. He took a deep breath,   
trying to fight the animal. It wanted her just as much as he did. They looked in each other's   
eyes again. Something came over him. He bent down very slowly and kissed her. She happily   
complied. Jubilee rubbed the space between his knuckles very gently as the car sped on. She   
could deal with Harry's. There was a jukebox there. That could be good. They pulled into the   
driveway and hopped out, he felt awkward now, not sure if he should hold her hand or not.   
She made the decision for him. Wrapping her arm around his waist he could only do the   
same. It felt nice. In Harry's they quickly found a booth and Jubilee sat down whilst Wolverine   
went to get their drinks. Jubilee used the time to think about what was happening. The way   
Logan had kissed her in the jeep had been unlike any other kiss she had experienced - she   
really had been in danger of totally losing herself to it, and she was sure that Wolverines   
actions weren't just an attempt to get her in the sack, she knew he had more respect for her   
and placed great value in their friendship. Which led her to only one conclusion. He loved her,   
and wanted her as more than a friend. OK. She could live with that. As Wolverine came back   
to the booth, she slid past him and ran over to the jukebox, which was currently silent in the   
corner. Eyeing the list of songs she found one that she liked and was slow too. An added plus.   
As the first strains of music flooded the room she grabbed Logans hand and pulled him to his   
feet. "Dance with me?" He happily complied, pulling her close to him. Savouring her scent and   
warmth, he buried his head in her hair, running his hand through it. *God* she drove him   
crazy. To be this near to her and not near enough. He wanted to absorb her into him. *Not   
that that would do his situation any good* He thought wryly.   
The music was slower now. A soft country romance. She put her head on his shoulder. Logan   
felt like he had died and gone straight to heaven. He could smell her hair. It had a soft breezy   
scent that teased his nostrils. Beneath that was the smell of *her*.A deep aroma that stirred   
very primal feelings deep within him. The wild part of him summed it up well: Female, Mate,   
MMMMmmmmmmmine.   
Mate. That was a nice word. He was lost in her hair now, his nose buried deep. An irritating   
voice to his left was disturbing them. Logan felt a growl of annoyance build deep in his chest.   
He noticed Jubilee had stiffened in his arms and was looking over his shoulder. He turned to   
the cocky young man standing just too damn close. "Got a problem kid?" He snarled at the   
man. The 'Mmmmmmmmmine' part was starting to make itself known. "Just wondering if I   
could cut in," *Like hell. * Logan thought as he glared at the boy. "Come on honey, Let me   
show you a good time." Needless to say Logan was NOT happy with the man. Surprisingly   
Jubes took care of it herself.   
"Umm, can't you like see we're dancing?" She looked at him like he was a worm. That took   
him back a bit. Then he got mad. He grabbed her arm and was about to pull her away when a   
hand grabbed his arm. A very strong arm (Adamantium in fact). Logan growled. Looking over   
to face the man holding his arm his sharp retort caught at the sight he found. The harsh   
lighting casting shadows on Logan's, no definatly Wolverine's face. Suddenly the mans mind   
flashed over the image of a snarling wolf and with a terrified yank pulled his arm and landed   
with a thump on his but. The glare continued and as quickly as he could he back peddled and   
hauled butt for the door.   
As the door slammed shut Logan put his hand back on Jubilee's arm. The sound of his blood   
pounding in rage faded and the strains of the song returned. Picking up again she put her   
head on his chest as they swayed lightly. "You know you didn't have to do that Wolvie."   
"Yes I did darlin. Yes I did." Logan failed to see the smile curl her lips. Wolverine walked back   
toward the table slowly with Jubilee safely at his side with one of his arms thrown over her   
shoulders after the song ended. She was smiling and happy, and just smelled way too good to   
him. What he really wanted to do was kiss her again. Maybe he could later. He then realized   
how completely lame he sounded- and didn't really care.   
  
That smell, that smell. *THAT* smell. He suddenly realised what it was that Jubilee was giving   
off. Sure, he'd smelt it on a fair few women before, just never this one. Lust. He whimpered   
inwardly as he realised the affect it was having on him. Damn heightened senses. He pulled   
her closer, *God* he liked that scent on her. Jubilee happily smuggled in to him when he   
pulled her closer. Who would've thought that things could change so much. Logan sighed   
happily. Having her this close was having a major affect on him. Such as- if Bobby ever even   
THOUGHT of laying a finger on her-well, he just hoped Bobby wouldn't be that stupid. Then   
something occurred to him. What would the rest of the X-men think when they found out   
about this? He shuddered at the thought. Then- right on schedule who should walk in but the   
resident Cajun, Boy Scout, Time traveller, and prankster. Jubes saw them first and groaned   
burying her face in his chest. Logan just looked in horror as they came right at them. Logan   
stiffened a bit. He shouldn't have to defend himself and sat back stroking Jubilee's hair to   
calm her down. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he studied his "team mates" expression;   
jealousy, outrage, understanding, and defeat respectively. Jubilee looked up at Logan and   
thought she hadn't heard right. "Are you sure? Won't it make them mad?" He smiled down at   
her and realized that now was as good time as any to show how he truly felt.   
As the four approached he pretended to ignore them and lifted Jubilee's chin gently to bring   
her lips closer. Her eyes never left his but she could tell this show of emotion was costing   
him. It was like he was putting everything on the line and waited for her to respond. Finally,   
she made a decision and there was no turning back. Deliberately slow, so that there was no   
mistaking her actions, she slid her arms sensually around his neck burying her hands in his   
hair. Grabbing fistfuls of that pitch black mass she pulled his head to close the distance   
between her lips and his.   
At the first brush of lips, Logan felt wildfire run through his body from head to toe. Her scent   
drowned him in a swirling cloud. The softness of her skin and the delicate way she kissed him   
drove all doubts away. This was real and it felt right. For just that moment, no one existed   
beyond the woman in his arms. She responded to his increasingly harder kiss, giving their   
friends a good lesson in passion. When they finally let each other up for breath, they both   
turned towards the four and invited them to sit down.   
Scott's face was as red as his visor. Remy declined and sat at the bar. Jubilee heard him ask   
for the strongest liquor Harry had. He proceeded to get roaring drunk. Bishop was the only   
one who didn't seem surprised. The relationship between these two was well known in his   
timeline, but when he tried to explain this, Scott cut him off." This is not happening," he   
commanded.   
"I can't think of anyone better I'd want to lose her to." Bobby shook his aura of defeat and   
gave Logan a thumb's up.   
"You are not helping Robert," Scott said formally. He moved to forcibly pull Jubilee away from   
Logan and didn't have time to react. In movements that defied physics, Logan set Jubilee in a   
chair and lifted Scott up by the front of his shirt, away from his 'mate'. When Scott finally   
registered what was going on, he was pinned to the wall by two claws around his neck. "Um,   
guys...you are drawing a crowd." Bobby took a chance and tapped Logan on the shoulder. A   
warning growl was his response so he backed off. Jubilee got up, wondering whatever was   
she going to do with him. *Love him* she concluded and slid her body between the one she   
loved and his intended pin cushion." Lighten up Wolvie," she scolded, pushing him away from   
their "fearless leader" and guided him back to their table. "Join us when you intend to be   
adult about this," she called to Scott over her shoulder. Bobby rocked his chair onto two feet   
and knocked back his beer for a swig.   
Now the show was really about to begin. Logan and Scott's arguments were always fun to   
listen to. He caught Jubilee's eye and gave her a wink and could have sworn she hid her smile   
as they slid into their former places. Just as he was anticipating a great verbal battle, things   
went from great to ludicrous. Jean, Storm, and Rogue walked in searching for the men. * This   
just keeps getting better* Bobby thought and waited for the fireworks to begin. Jubes   
stiffened at the sight of them. She looked up frantically at Logan. She was slightly taken a   
back when she saw he suggestive look on his face. *What the hell? * She thought and   
wrapped her arms around him again.   
  
Now, was not good for this. Just him and Jubes he could handle, but the crowd they seemed   
to be pulling? Confident that the whole team could not mistake what he was doing with Jubes   
he pulled away from her and taking her hand led her out in to the night.   
Flashing Cyke a suggestive smirk in the process.   
Scott stood there with his mouth open. He could not believe what he had just witnessed. The   
woman seemed to think so too since their jaws had collectively dropped to the floor.   
  
Even outside the bar, Logan could hear the confused chatter of the X-men trying to deal with   
what they had just witnessed and he knew that they would have to be dealt with sooner or   
later.   
He would prefer later. Right now he had something far more important to do. Knowing that   
there would be no running from the team this time he opted not to take her to Canada, his   
first impulse but to take her back to the mansion. And there they sat, in the wooded area to   
the back of that big, old house.   
Feeling her shiver in the late spring breeze he welcomed the excuse to pull her near. Not that   
he needed an excuse now, but it was still nice to have one all the same. Jubilee looked at   
Logan from the corner of her eye and smiled. It was nice to be here like this, felt right. She   
pulled him down under the cool shadow of a large oak tree and twined her fingers with his. He   
grasped her small hand in his larger and coarser one, stilling her fingers and with his other   
hand pulled her face in to kiss her. Away from the stares and constraints of an audience they   
fell into the kiss with a reckless abandon. Suddenly, he pulled away. This wasn't right. He   
couldn't do this now. Jubilee looked up searching his face for the regret she was sure he felt.   
As her eyes found his, boring deep into her.   
This was hard. Harder than anything he had ever done in his life, he was sure of that, even   
the things he did not remember. Holding onto her as though she might get up and run, he   
opened his soul as much as he was able. "Jubes honey, ya know I'm crazy for ya"   
"Always, Wolvie, always" Tension he hadn't known he'd had flooded away at her reply to his   
words, and he pulled her down with him onto the cool night grass.   
  
Jubilee yawned and stretched. There was a faint mumbling underneath her and she was   
pulled back down in to the small nest Logan and her had made the night before." You ain't   
goin nowhere yet darlin'" His gruff sleepy voice mad her giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked   
opening his eyes and squinting in to the morning sun. "You," She said as if that would explain   
everything and burst in to another laughing fit. "Oh." He said sleepily and pulled her back   
under his arm intending to get some more shut-eye." You know Wolvie we have to go back   
sometime." Jubes said smiling at him. "Yeah I know, I just don't think they'd take it very well   
if we came back at-" He looked at his watch, "6:02"   
"I get your point."   
"Good."   
  
Logan woke up about an hour later. When he shifted slightly Jubes mumbled some curses and   
rolled over to look at him." Ready?" She asked him." As I'll ever be." He helped Jubes up and   
they boarded his bike.   
  
The roar of a motorcycle was heard coming towards the Mansion. Almost immediately, Jean   
knew who it was and the look on the others' faces confirmed it. She knew there was going to   
be arguments and yelling. Jean sighed, not wanting this to turn into a fight, yet still curious as   
to what the two had to say.   
She loved Jubilee as her own daughter, but she definatly did not want her running around   
with Wolverine.   
  
Logan and Jubes walked through the door, her under his arm. "Logan, would you and Jubilee   
please tell us exactly what you are doing." Jean asked.   
"Red, first of all, ain't nuthin you can say to break us up and second of all-"   
"I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Jubes added. Looking somehow very mature.   
And with that, they pushed past the team and made their way into the kitchen to hunt for   
some long overdue breakfast. As Jubilee poured some high sugar content cereal down her   
throat, Logan realised that the rest of the team were probably still to busy discussing *their*   
business to come after them. "Jubes.. Are ya sure you're all right with this. I mean plenty of   
the team aren't 'zactly gonna be thrilled with us." She raised one eye over the rim of her   
bowl. "Watcha talkin' bout Wolvie, I mean it was just sex. You're not gonna get all possessive   
on my ass now, are ya?"   
He stared over at her dumbstruck. This was not good; He'd been used by Jubilee. His best   
friend. Seriously, he couldn't decide whether to cry or throw up.   
"*Psyche* Wolvie" Jubilee smirked over her food and ran around to the other side of the table   
to throw her arms around his neck. Snuggling into his embrace she continued, "You're my   
*very* best friend in the world. Surely the others aren't so dumb as to think we'd just use   
each other like that, well, I' don't know about you, but definatly not me." Wolverine growled   
at her words. He could never hurt Jubilee, well, not intentionally. "Jean'll scan our heads   
make her conclusions and then the rest of the team'll just have to live with it. Besides their   
opinions never mattered to you before. What's so different now?"   
He chuckled at her. "Absolutely nothing." He smiled and kissed her.   
"Ahem"   
They both turned to see Jean standing in the door to the kitchen. "Jubilee, I think that you're   
taking the simplistic approach to our reaction to your new status. Certainly I can feel clearly   
enough that you two are smitten but that isn't what we're concerned with at the moment. In   
the space of one evening you've gone from friends who haven't seen each other in a *very*   
long time to lovers. That's a hard enough transition for us to make, let alone the two of you.   
Wolverine, you are old enough to be Jubilees father, Grandfather even. Jubilee, you are just   
starting out in the world, there is much experience for you to gather yet. How do you intend   
to handle the relationship if things turn sour? Naturally the two of you would turn to each   
other. With that support gone where do you intend to find substitutes? Do you think that the   
rest of the team would enjoy being caught in the crossfire? Understand Jubilee that I see you   
as a daughter and possibly the rest of the team as a sister, we only wish to see you happy but   
are still worried about you getting hurt. Logan, no offence but we've all seen your   
'relationships' and they don't exactly fill us with confidence in you're ability to not hurt   
Jubilee, either intentionally or unintentionally. We're sorry but that is our feeling about your   
relationship."   
Logan and Jubilee, still sat at the table, merely stared, dumbstruck at the mouthful Jean had   
just thrown at them. Jubilee opened her mouth to speak but Logan got there first." Jean, for   
all we know I could be old enough to be YOUR grandfather. That pretty much cuts out dating   
anyone my own age. And as for our relationships. It's none of your business and you have   
absolutely no control over who we want to be with. I have been swooning over you for almost   
as long as I've been here, and as soon as I find someone who I can give my heart too, and   
actually returns hers, you're against it.   
And I for one know that I will never run out of my feelings for her, especially in this way. And   
even if she does she can ALWAYs turn to me for any help whether we're lovers or partners   
and I think she knows that.   
Jubes is the only one who has always been there for me. Even when I'm not there for her.   
She's stuck with me through all the times I've disappointed her and hasn't left my side for a   
second! Jubes is the only one out there for me and if you don't like it then I'm willing to leave   
the team for her! I love her with all my heart, and frankly, I'm crazy about her! I love   
Jubilation Lee!" He sat down slightly breathless. Jubes blinked for a beat and flung her arms   
around him and kissed him. Jean just stood there, amazed at all of the words that had just   
come out of the ferals mouth.   
Jean stood there, shocked. Maybe she'd never even realised that she could be jealous when it   
came to who Logan gave his love too but the realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks and she   
suddenly felt rather ashamed of her reaction to his new relationship."I, I'm sorry   
Logan..Jubilee, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I know that you'd never really hurt   
each other... I should go.. "Her words trailed off as she backed from the Kitchen, realising the   
enormity of the impact their relationship could have on the residents of the mansion. As Jean   
exited the kitchen their peace was disturbed yet again as Psylocke stuck her head in. Having   
not been at the bar with the others she had only gotten second hand reports of the event,   
which had differed in the extreme depending on whomever she was talking to at the time.   
"I don't know what you've done this time but Cykes face is redder than that bloody visor of   
his, so spill" Jubes snorted.   
"Really-? As red as his visor? I gotta see this!" She ducked out of the kitchen despite Betsy's   
pleas to tell her what happened. After a moment she ducked back in giggling madly.   
"She's right! He is!" She sat down next to Logan again.   
"Would someone tell me what happened?" She asked yet again. "Actually Betts why don't we   
go one better and give you an action replay" Jubilee grinned to the purple haired mutant as   
she wrapped her arms around Logans neck.   
Betsy Braddock stood on, mouth gaping as the pair gave a *very* detailed replay of the   
scandal that had the whole mansion in uproar.   
Jubes pulled back after a while and smiled at Betsy. "Satisfied?" Logan looked like he could   
use another round and frankly Jubes was agreeing with him. Betsy gasped her answer and   
got out as quickly as possible.  
Finally releasing Jubilee from he kiss, Logan pulled her down onto his lap and into his strong   
embrace. "Ya know, if that's how yer plannin' to inform people of our new status I don't think   
I care if the whole state knows." he rumbled into her ear. Jubes giggled and stood up. Logan   
pouted. "I'm just getting something to eat!" She said. He grinned and blew her a kiss. Jubes   
shook her head and went to the cupboards. After looking in all of them carefully she swore   
colourfully. "No more sugar bombs?" He asked smirking at her. "It's not funny!" She said and   
stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and went in to the closet for a moment. He returned   
with a full box. She squealed and jumped for it.  
As Jubilee flew towards him, or more specifically the box of Sugarbombs, Wolverine realised   
just how lucky a man he truly was. He knew that if life *was* fair, then there was no way that   
he would ever have ended up with this perfect creation that was his Jubilee.   
Pushing aside these thoughts he used his almost superhuman reflexes to catch her lithe body   
in his arms and, planting a kiss on her forehead he placed her onto a chair and the box of   
cereal onto the table and watched her eat.   
  
So what if life wasn't fair. He could live with that.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
